the forgotten wonderland
by robotbob20
Summary: sorry i suck at writing summaries jinx(oc) gets stuck in a ruined twisted wonderland he has to find his way out with help from the hatter and his friend abdel(oc) if he can make it out.


**the forgotten wonderland**

Jinx had fallen into a hole when he was walking in the forest but the hole was not a hole it was a wonderland of its own. When he landed he looked around to see a dusty table with a bottle on it that said drink me on the floor there was a chest with what looked to be really tiny cookies sticking out of it with something on them and a door. Jinx looked back up to where he just came from to see that there was no hole it was just a ceiling. Where am I he wonders to himself he bends over and looks at the door then to the table I am not about to drink that he said. That's when he started hearing stuff "drink me eat me through the door you go drink me eat me through the door you go." He looks around trying to see were the voices were coming from. Before he realized he was on the floor with two big dark shadow hands holding him down the drink on the table was lifted up and was poured down his throat. Moments after he started to see the hands getting father and father away and bigger for some reason he felt strange and that's when he saw the door it was the right size for him to go through. Either he shrunk or the door grew but whatever happened, happened. The door flung open when he walked up to it revealing a path that led out to dark and misty run-down looking forest. Jinx steps out to the path before something stirs in the mist. It was a skinny raggedy looking white rabbit with a ripped red jacket and an off gold broken pocket watch. It slowly walked up to jinx it was breathing fast and mumbling something under its breath jinx stepped back watching this strange thing limp to him he was not about to be attacked by a rabbit in his dream or whatever this was. Jinx backs up till he hits the door and turns trying to open it as the rabbit got closer and closer till he could hear it say why must I always be so late. He turns back around to see the rabbit staring at him with dead eyes the rabbit yelled "WHY MUST I ALWAYS BE SO LATE" "err hhh" jinx manage to say before freaking out and banging on the door. The rabbit looked down and went back to mumbling jinx turned back around scanning the place then the rabbit "err I don't know why you are always late maybe you should try to go faster?" the rabbit looked up and then turned on its feet and took off leaving jinx standing there a little shocked it ran off into the forest. Jinx did not want to be alone so he took off running after it they got to the forest and the rabbit slowed down. It looked around before darting to a path that leads out of the forest jinx followed looking at the run down place around them as they walked they went into a what seemed to be a broken hall of a house the walls of the hall were peel and had model on them and the smell was horrible as they got deeper and deeper into the hall. the walls seemed to be getting closer and closer the farther they got it got to the point where jinx had to crawl on his hands and knees to keep up "hey wait up" jinx yells as the walls got too tight to go on. The rabbit did not seem to hear him it ran through a door at the end.

Abdel looks up at the hatter what in queen's name are you doing he growls watching the hatter paste back and forth we are expecting some one my dear friend someone soon someone happy someone different. "What are you going on about" Abdel says. The hatter looks over the broken dusty table with a smile "someone is coming someone…" Abdel cuts him off slamming the knife he had with him into the table "would you shut the queen up why would anyone come here for the dust we don't even have tea any more there is just dust and noises that stupid train day in and day out not stopping never stopping" he flops back down in his chair before the hatter leans in "now now don't make me get the queen out of her bed now." The Queens health has been going south since the train started to run she did not get out of the bed any more not even to cut heads. Abdel moved away a little before the rabbit came in to interrupt them the hatter turned with a big smile on his face "Is he here? Is he here?" Abdel looked at the rabbit "well is he..." the rabbit turned around and looks "well he was right behind me I guess I lost him" he twitches as he looks more. "HOW DID YOU LOSE SOMEONE YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO KEEP THEM NEAR YOU" Abdel yells getting up again. The hatter grabs the knife before Abdel could and laughs "well he will come they always do my dear friend." "How do you know, you know nothing" Abdel pouts "he is going to turn out like me lost and never found." The hatter sat back down in his chair and picked up a broken tea cup and pour out the dust in it before putting it to his lips with a smile "guest are always welcome here even if they can't leave." Abdel gave him a dirty look before getting up and walking over to the white rabbit. "Why don't you sit and enjoy yourself and I will help him find his way back here so you can help him out…" The rabbit looks the boy dressed in a dirty faded blue and white ripped dress with a black slip on shoes. His blonde hair, a little long since he had been down there for a while he was skinny just eating sweets once in a blue moon but still better looking than the rabbit. The rabbit agreed to it and went and sat down next to the hatter who eyed up Abdel "be back before high tea" he says as Abdel left them in the garden.

Jinx had manage to get unstuck from the hall and was wondering around the rest of the burned down house when he felt the ground start to shake there was a loud noise as the ground shook more. He manages to muffle the sound by placing his hands over his ears. After the noise and shaking stopped jinx looks around to "why is this place so noisy" he asked more to himself than to any one else he started to walk more. After what seemed to be hours he found what looked to be an overgrown garden. The roses were crawling every witch way and the bushes closed the path way in. As jinx looked around he spotted a hole the size of the rabbit that's where it must have gone he thought to himself as he walked over to it. He pushed the bush way to get a better look inside when he heard someone "what do you think you are doing". The question surprised jinx he jumped and turns to see what he thought to be a girl standing near him. "Uh o um I am looking for the bunny it has a red jacket and I think it had a watch or something." "He is at the tea party waiting for you" "tea party …what tea party" "well it was a tea party before the train came it destroyed everything nothing is what it was before." "Train what train does it lead out of here" "why would it, it's here to destroy wonderland" Abdel said with a little pissy face. "Err so you said there is a party or something with the rabbit." "Yes you can follow me I will show you it" he saids softly. Abdel turns on his heels and starts to walk back to where he had come from jinx followed as they neared the entrance the to the run down maze of a garden that led to the party in the middle. They stepped into the overgrown maze and started walking the roses seemed to move around as they got deeper and deeper. After a few twist and turns they stopped hearing a noise that sounded like low growl purring coming from one of the rose bush walls. A very skinny giant lite purple cat with dark stripes and big yellow eyes walked out with a big smile on its face "well, well what do we have here maybe some food" it said in a grabbed jinx and backed up as fast as he could as the cat took a big step to them putting its head near jinx it took a deep breath in and said "you smell yummy my little prey". "Cheshire back off." Abdel growls not in the mood to be bugged by the cat. Cheshire looked from jinx to Abdel then back to jinx "now why would I back off from food" it said with a bigger smile showing all its teeth that were razor sharp." He is not food he just fell down why don't you make yourself useful and eat the hatter" "why would that be useful he is just bones and skin I want some meat" Cheshire said taking a step closer to jinx. Jinx stepped back with a scared look on his face why did everything here want to eat him or worse. Abdel snapped "don't make me get the guards to get you locked up I am just doing what the white rabbit wants me to do leave us alone" the cat looked offended at that comment and took a step back with a wisp of his tail it was gone all that was there was a big fading toothy smile hanging in the air all by itself. Jinx's face turned from scared to whoa in a matter of seconds as the cat disappear. Abdel took a step forward after the smile left with a little huff. Jinx looked at the spot then at the path ahead "what was that" "don't you mean who was that his name is Cheshire and he is annoying don't worry he won't be back he don't like the guards that much no one does here but the queen" abdel says with a sign as they walk on jinx looks back to the place were the cat was "what is this place everything is so strange "he asks quietly abdel looks over"its was wonderland this place was a place that people would come to in hopes to find what they were looking for but the train has destroyed everything" abdel says "no one knows where the train came from but when it came it everything fell apart the rabbit hole disappeared i am shocked you fell into it" he goes with a faint smile"but that does make it harder for someone like you to get out"he goes quite jinx looks at him"is there others like me"he asks abdel stays quiet before going "i hope not its the rabbits job to collect the lost souls that fall down his twisted trap into this place we call home"abdel says as they turn the corner jinx remind quite as he looks around the path it was wide and the roses that were covering the wall had over gowning slowly taking over the maze that was once a path the to lively tea party in the walk in silences till they got closer they started to faintly hear talking that sounded like one person talking to themselves angrily as they got closer it started to get louder the person seem to be wanted to know where someone was and was angry they were gone. abdel recognized the voice it was not one but two people who were the same in every way they were talking about him and he knew it he wanted to grab jinx and run but it was to late one of the two had wandered out to check on if he was coming back and had spotted them standing" well hello there we were just looking for you that rat you call hatter had to go the queen wanted him" he says as he looks down at the frighten abdel and the confused jinx looked at the well built tall kid he had nice looking clothing and a hat that had a flags on it. abdel took a step back as the other one came out from the tea party clearing "i see you found that little rat"he says with a smirk as he joins his brother "we were waiting for you for you did you get your pretty self lost"he says with a laugh as he watched abdels reaction the other one pips up "we missed your pretty little face so when our mother told us to get the pest we jumped right on it knowing fully well you would be there"he says moving a bit closer to abdel before trying to grab him abdel manage to grab jinx and run before tweedle dum got a grip. abdel took off running as fast as he could the memories flowing back into his head as they ran it felt like it happened that day he could taste the dirt that was forced in his mouth as they were doing it he felt sick to his stomach as they got farther away he nearly collapses as they round a corner feeling weak he had to stop as he collapsed near the wall putting his head in his knees as he felt the tears run down his cheek. jinx slowly sits down next to him trying to calm him down "who were they" he asks looking down the path they came from as he asked. "noone"abdel says weakly as he wipes the tears off his cheek "we should get out of here"he says trying to get back up but failing feeling weak and sick. jinx slowly stands up and puts his hand out to help him up "you're crying" jinx whispers as abdel takes his hand and slowly stands up "i don't want to be near them"he goes as the memory played out in front of his eyes.

( beginning of twisted sexiness don't like it dont read it )

tweedle dee and tweedle dumb had been in the tea party waiting for Abdel to come back the hatter had gone to the queen for something and they were bored. Abdel was out looking around food what little food they had there for him and the hatter he came back through the maze but instead of the hatter he found tweedle dum and tweedle dee waiting for slowed down as he saw them and walked up to them asking them what they were doing there and where the hatter was both of them laughed and dum said that the hatter was called by there mother the queen to make a hat for her and they were bored so they came down to play. abdel had made a face and sat down to wait it out till the hatter came back. dum slowly went over to abdel before abdel knew what was going on dum grabbed abdel slamming him into the table before dee who had rushed over to dums side slipped a knife up abdels side and slowly up his neck .abdels eyes shot open when he felt the knife on his grabbed a holding of abdels arms forcing them over his head and on the dusty table that they were forcing him down to. tweedle dee grabs the edge of the dress pulling it up and over abdels head so he was just down to his undergarments soon those were stripped off too. they flung abdel to the dirt before grabbing his leg and dragging him out into the maze as he clawed at the ground trying to get free they dragged him to the place the set up for what they wanted to was struggling against them trying to yell for help as they got closer to the place they set up he could see they had lit some candles in the dirt in a big got into the middle of it and dum goes and get the rope they had and begins to tie his legs together"what are you doing let me go" abdel yells getting scared as he looked around more they had some more knives lying near the candles and something he did not know what it was."shut up you're going to like this trust us".dee says as he starts stripping down he picks up his his knife again and walks over as dum lets the now tied up abdel down so he can get undressed as well .the tweedles were both now completely naked "this is going to be fun"dee mumbles as he walks over to the struggling abdel abdel looks at him in horror as he grabs abdel by his head making him go to a kneeling pose"i have been waiting for this ever since you fell into this hell hole"he growls as he pulls abdels head close to his dick. abdels hands flew up landing on dee's legs in an attempt to get the man to stop."what are you doing let me go this instant"abdel shouts as dee's strengths gets a better of his weak arms abdels arms gave out on him forcing his face into the man's crotch. dee laughs as he watches abdel trying to get his head out of the spot before he grabs his dick "if you don't shut up i am going to make you" he growls before he shoves his dick into abdels mouth. abdel gaged at the sudden force of the dick going in dee just smirks as he pulled him off slowly before slamming him back down he could feel abdel struggling to get off but he was not going to let that happen till he was fullfilled. after what seemed like forever to abdel dee came in his throat and let him go he fell to the ground gagging and coughing as the man laughed at him "now wasn't that fun"he goes abdel looks up at him whipping his face with his hand "why would you do that"he cries as he tries to get the robe untied he did not get far before dum grabbed him "i need some lubrication too my little pest"he says as he walks over with the knife in his hand "but your filthy mouth won't work on my cleanness"he says with a little grin as he plays with the knife. he takes the knife and places it on abdels neck again before he slips it down to his shoulder he takes it off before slamming it down into his shoulder making abdel takes the knife out and watches the blood pool holding abdel still in one hand he took his dick and rubbed his dick in the open wound making abdel cringe."sstopp please"he begged as he was slammed to the floor by dum as he shoved abdels face into the dirt roughly he smirks as he picks up some dirt with his free hand shoving some in abdels face and on his lips as he gets abdel to open his mouth he shoves more dirt in after that took abdels lower half and moved it so he could get in better without warning he forces himself in. abdel gasps and bust into tears as dum started to go in and out. dee comes taking abdels head and bring it up to his crotch level before forcing him back on to his dick they went till they both ended coming in let go of abdel and let him fall in the dirt"why are you doing this to me"he asks weakly as tears rolled down his cheek as he slowly curled up"shut up and uncurl and take it you know you like it"dee snaps at him dum nodes in agreement. abdel did not move he was in too much pain as tears ran down his cheeks to the dirt below mixing with the blood from his cut dee did not take a liking to this and grabs his hair yanking him up "i said uncurl and take it ~ he growls at him making abdel flinch back "p-please stop" abdel says dum snickers still holding a knife " i got an idea " he says getting closer to the shaking abdel he leans down with a smile as he puts the knife closer to abdel " you must be hungry " he says making abdel look over with wide eyes "n-no i just want to go home please " abdel begs trying get free from dee. his attempts fail miserably dum grabs his leg out from under him" if you want to be out so badly then fine" he says cutting the rope a little before abdel could react he felt the knife slice into his thigh and a big chunk getting cut off slowly he could not stop the tears now as they ran down faster he screams feeling the slice being cut fully off. dum picks the piece off the ground and gets in abdels face " you never answered my question " he says holding the meat up to his face " does this smell good " he says pushing it into abdels face making him try to back away "n-n-no stop" he says sobbing as dum pushes it more into his face they both were laughing at this now dee removed his hand from abdels hair letting him drop as dum gets on top of him " eat it eat it ~ they chant as abdel struggles under him keeping his mouth shut as dum rubbed the meat in his face he was rapidly getting annoyed as he grabs abdels face and pinches his cheeks to the point abdel open his mouth . dum forces the meat into his mouth and starts to shove it down his throat making abdel gags and struggle more " you like it don't you " he whispers in abdels ear he got off him slowly and looks at his masterpiece before grabbing one of his free legs " you look even more tasty then you did before " he says yanking him fully up abdel just stayed limp. they end up going a few more rounds playing with the little toy they had making abdel scream and struggle they left abdel dead inside more than he was before before leaving him covered in candle-wax and blood they took turns kicking him in the stomach and side till they heard something cracking taking his arms and bending them till they broke and you could see the bone . they bashing his head into the ground till he saw nothing but darkness. abdel had woken up a few hours after pain thriving through his body in pricks as he tries to get up and get out of the spot the loss of blood was making it hard to sit up fully without nearly blacking out he laid in a puddle of his own blood till he felt like he could move without blacking out by then it was dark. he had made his way slowly back to the only place he felt like he belonged the party in the middle of the maze where he found his dress laying on the ground and still no hatter .he had gotten dressed and sat down as pain took over he woke up with someone poking him hard to see the hatter with a stick he had thought that abdel had died overnight and was just checking to make sure he was wrong or right.

( end of twisted sexiness )

the tweedles had gone after him thinking maybe they could get lucky and have round two now with with a fresh soul for both of them to tear apart. jinx had turned to hear something that sounded like a faint laugh before turning back to abdel who seemed to hear it as well as he looked like he was about to run off again "n-no we need to get out of here " he say grabbing jinxs arm and yanking him with him till he felt safe. at that point they were near the entrance of the maze abdel had peaked his head out and looked both ways."lets go " he whispers as he steps out moving fast jinx was still confused but followed him to the forest. abdel had slowed down when they got to the forest as he looks behind him to see jink following him " what did they do that made you this afraid of them" he asks slowing down as abdel goes "n-nothing please i don't want to talk about it" he says weakly as they go deeper into the burnt down looking forest. the forest or what little of it was left after the fires ran through it started to change jinx had noticed what looked to be black and white squares around in the dirt it did not hit him about what it was till it started to come out more and more. jinx had looked up seeing abdel stopping to see what looked like a chess board stretching for miles and miles with oversized cheese pieces in their places in their chosen spots .


End file.
